Amnesia
by Baked Potatoes
Summary: A new student named Yuuki Kiseki became an S.A member. What shocked them all, is that, she is from Takishima and Hikari's past. One day she threatens Hikari that she will take Kei from her using dirty methods. Few weeks passed and Takishima got tempted by one, it broke Hikari's heart causing her to a car accident. What happens now? What will Kei endure,do,and decide.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, this is my first fan fiction, I wanted to do an S.A fanfic. Please enjoy reading and review so I could update more chapters.

This is rated T. Some languages/scenes may not be suitable for children under 11 years old.

Only 12 or 13's+ can understand this :)) I think…

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A/Special A

Summary: Takishima Kei and Hikari Hanazono finally became a couple. One day turned to a worse one, wherein a girl called Yuuki Kiseki entered Hakusenkan for a selfish reason and got accepted in S.A. This girl is also from Takishima and Hikari's childhood days. Yuuki threatened that she will take Kei from Hikari using lots of dirty methods. After few weeks, Takishima got tempted from someone, and this made Hikari extremely mad at Takishima. Because of her bad day, she got into an accident making her have amnesia. What will Kei do to retrieve her? What will Kei endure? And what choice will he make?

Amnesia

* * *

Chapter 1- The past

_flashback_

"_Takishima…o-one…m-more time.." said a girl between her panting and gasps._

"_You're tired already, just go…and rest for a minute… Hikari.." Takishima replied calmly._

"_N-no way…if I do that…I'm not fit to be your rival…" shouted and complained Hikari._

"_Who said that?"_

"_Uh…umm…" Hikari mumbled as she think for words. Those words caught her off guard._

"_Well, whoever said that, it isn't true… because I already accepted you…"_

_Hikari's dark orbs grew bigger. "T-Takishima…accepted me already…" Hikari thought._

_As she thinks deeply, she didn't notice that Takishima was calling her so she could return back to earth._

"_Hikari…oi…" Takishima called._

"_HIKARI!" shouted Takishima causing Hikari to flinch._

"_w-what is it Takishima?!" Hikari said as she sweat dropped._

"_I said please lie down here next to me…I have something to give you…" Takishima repeated._

_Hikari did what she was told but felt awkward for she is about to lie down next to her undefeated rival._

"_Wh-what am I feeling…he's my rival…n-nothing else…" Hikari thought but she doesn't notice that a faint pink blush was across her face._

"_Hikari…?" Takishima said softly, he noticed the faint blush across her face._

_As the summer breeze blow their hair strands out of their face, Takishima was staring at the girl who is lost at her deep thoughts._

_Takishima raised his hand and towards Hikari, he caressed her soft bronze cheek. Hikari flinched at his action, dumbstruck as she pulls back swiftly farther from Takishima._

_Takishima simply chuckled at the girl whose cheeks grew having different shades of pink. Hikari stared at his smile and felt a little ease inside her body._

"_This is the smile that I always want to see every day" Hikari thought as a sweet grin crept to her face._

"_Hey Hikari…" Takishima murmured._

"_Hmm?" Hikari mumbled._

"_Umm…please…turn around." Takishima ordered gently and calmly._

"_Uh..um…o-okay…" replied Hikari in a stuttered voice._

_Hikari turned her back on Takishima, after few moments, she felt a ticklish sensation on her sensitive neck. It felt like Takishima was putting a necklace around her neck. She then bowed her head to see the 'so-called' necklace she thought. "Huh…what's this..?" Hikari thought, confused._

"_That is not a necklace nor a pendant, locket or amulet." Takishima whispered near her ear making Hikari uncomfortable._

"_I describe it as a music box-like-locket." _

"_Wh-why music b-box-like-l-locket..?" Hikari stammered nervously for she can feel Takishima's warm breath going inside her ear giving her ticklish sensations from her ear to her whole body._

"_T-this is so annoying, why is my heart beating faster…?" Hikari thought as her blush grew more visible._

"_Hikari leaned backward hastily and hard, bumping her head to Takishima's chin. Takishima fell backwards hitting both of his elbows hard against the ground._

"_T-T-T-Takishima! G-gomen[s-sorry]!" Hikari stammered as she covers her mouth with both of her hands._

"_O-ouch…d-did…I do something wrong-" Takishima said but was cut by Hikari's sudden words._

"_NO!...no…I…s-sorry…I should just go home…see you tomorrow Takishima-" Hikari turned but suddenly felt a tight grip on her arm. Hikari turned and saw Takishima gripping her hand like hell._

"_I knew it, I definitely did something wrong…" _

_Takishima can read her like a book very well. He opened the oval 'music box-like-locket' and placed it over his palm. A couple were there twirling slowly as a music is played. Hikari, having eyes like saucers said "T-Takishima…that's so…cool…"._

"_Yeah… I had my father's company create this for me. I was actually thinking of giving you a locket with pictures of us, but I figured it would be a little boring…then I thought of a music box, but it'll be too big for us to carry it, so I had an idea of combining them together."_

"_Thi-this is amazing, but wait- you did this just because of me?!" Hikari exclaimed._

"_Well…I did this for the two of us, when we wear this, it represents the promise we made to each other, which I will tell now…so don't break it Hikari.." Takishima said sternly._

"_H-hai[y-yes]…" _

_Takishima nodded at Hikari and gently held both of her hands. Hikari, couldn't help but blush a little and said "W-well hurry up already…it's getting late."_

"_Hai, hai…" Takishima replied teasingly._

"_Hikari Hanazono and Kei Takishima promises to be together forever till the end of time and till death do them part, they will not break this promise, they will not let any person get in their way just to separate them." Takishima said as he gazes upon Hikari's dark orbs. Hikari averted her eyes as she blushes. Hikari gripped Takishima's hands more tightly and said "I promise."_

"_Oh my, what is a commoner doing here?" said a girlish yet flirty voice._

_Both Kei and Hikari turned their heads to the source of the voice. Then a girl appeared. Hikari's eyes grew big like saucers, for the girl standing in front of her is very pretty. She has a silky, long and gold hair. Her bangs are at the right side of the face covering the eyebrows but the eyes still visible. Her eyes are a bit big and green like Emeralds. She has long and attractive eyelashes. Her mouth is a bit small, her lips are shiny with the colour of plum. Her skin is pale and fair like she's the snow queen. Everything about her will definitely attract boys._

"_Ah! Kei-kun is here!" exclaimed the girl._

"_Kiseki-san." said Takishima._

"_Takishima? You know her?" asked Hikari._

"_Yeah, she's the heiress of the company 'Kiseki'. They are also in the 'Top 10 richest company in the whole world' and they're 3__rd__ from it._

"_My, my, you didn't have to tell her that, a poor girl like her doesn't deserve to know, after all… her, not knowing who I am is like she has been on Mars the whole time." said the girl as she smirks._

"_Kiseki-san, I suggest you not being rude to my friend here." Takishima told her coldly._

_Hikari looked to Takishima's eyes with sadness, guilt, pain and jealousy, like she wants to cry and run home. Takishima, knowing how she feels, gripped her more tightly, this made Hikari astonished._

_Kiseki looked at the two's hand, entwined together tightly and felt a strong pang of jealousy inside her heart, she gritted her teeth and kept her composure._

_Hikari stared at Kiseki bravely and fiercely not showing her fear._

_Kiseki slowly and gently walked towards Hikari like she's not on the ground but on air. As she gets nearer to Hikari, Takishima gritted his teeth and walked in front of Hikari, giving Kiseki a 'if-you-walk-one-more-step-I'll-kill-you' look. So, Kiseki knowing what Takishima meant, she stopped her movement and said "Kei-kun, I'm just going to apologize to her for my rudeness, please give me a chance…"_

_Hikari tapped Takishima's shoulder gently. Takishima knew what she wants so he moved out of Hikari's way. Kiseki smiled at Kei but not at Hikari._

"_Please forgive me for my rudeness. You must be one of Kei-kun's friends so I apologize…" Kiseki silently pleaded for forgiveness then bowed._

"_She apologized to me because I am Kei- I mean Takishima's friend?!" Hikari thought incredulously._

"_Uh…sure… j-just don't be rude…a-again…" Hikari said to her, unsure of her answer._

"_Hai[yes]…" Kiseki replied then smiled to her falsely. "Is she my mother to tell me that? hah! this girl has some nerves" Kiseki thought under her façade._

"_So, Kei-kun, what're you two doing here?" Kiseki asked curiously._

"_It is none of your business." Takishima answered coldly._

"_Oh… then I'm sorry…" Kiseki stoically replied but deep inside, she wanted to take all the anger out, she blamed the girl with raven hair._

"_So…Hikari, want to go to my house?" Takishima asked as he grins teasingly._

"_N-no way! it's late already!" Hikari rejected._

_Kiseki listened to their conversation as she endures the pain. Takishima Kei was ingnoring her._

"_No… I won't give up… I will make Kei like me." thought Kiseki while gritting her teeth, "But one obstacle is in our way… that Hikari…I will destroy…"_

"_Let go already Takishima!" shouted Hikari while shoving her hand free._

_This made Kiseki snap back to reality._

"_No way" Takishima said as he grins evilly,_

_Then, Kiseki slowly approached Takishima from behind for his back is facing her. Seeing them both makes her want to kill someone. For the past 2 years, Kiseki has been firing every little girls' dad so they could leave Takishima alone. Takishima didn't really care, he knows that every girl here in the whole universe is the same. They only want his looks, his wealth and himself. But one day when he was invited by his dad, Satoru, to meet a girl who knows pro-wrestling, he was a little excited on meeting her._

_When he first saw her, he quickly thought that she is also the same from others. But after defeating her many times, that girl still didn't give up, she even made him her rival, entered the same school as him just to defeat the rival._

_He then fell in love with her. That girl will always follow him wherever he goes, except the boy's room._

_Kiseki merely inches behind Kei walked silently. Now that she can touch him, Kiseki embraced the boy who still holds an extreme's hand. Takishima couldn't do anything but freeze and wonder._

_Hikari on the other hand also froze when the girl did that._

"_I…I…umm…Kei…I want…you to be…mine." The girl from behind Kei stuttered._

_Hikari's dark orbs became wide when she heard those words. A pang of jealousy hit her. She stared at the thin air with mouth opened a bit and eyes wide like saucers._

_Kei knew that she was jealous, he felt bad so he said softly to Kiseki._

"_Sorry, but currently, I am in love with someone else, You can try to own me though… but I won't let you."_

_Kiseki gasped at those words, she also heard Kei smirk. Kei then, slowly unwraps the arm around him._

_Kei, again, holds Hikari's hands and said "I promised didn't I?"_

_Hikari kept still for a few moments and finally replied,_

"_Yeah… ah! let's call it 'Keikari'."_

"_Keikari..? oh you mean the-"_

"_yeah, I combined our first names, pretty genius huh?"_

"_Yeah…you are, don't change okay? Hikari?"_

"_I won't…you too…okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

_End of flashback_

"That one summer day…" a voice said.

"Hmm? Takishima?" asked a voice with confusion.

"Nothing, Hikari." Takishima replied with a grin.

"Things are different now, we both promised each other, but how come I never see her try or wear that 'Keikari'. I still wear mine, but I don't let others see it, so I keep it hidden under my polo." Takishima thought. "For 11 years, I still love you… but I can't believe you're so dense!"

"What is Takishima thinking…? It looks like he's angry…" Hikari thought worriedly.

"Takishima!" shouted Hikari.

This snapped Takishima back to reality.

"What is it Hikari?" asked Takishima.

"I challenge you!" declared the girl with confidence and pride.

"Okay, the loser will have to obey whatever the winner says or commands." Takishima said as he grins evilly.

"OK!"

"This is my chance…my chance to tell Hikari that I love her." Takishima thought.

"Ok then, the challenge is…"

End of chapter 1

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger .

Please R&R so I can know that you want more. You can also suggest me things that could happen here.

Also, if it's a bad story just say so, I will not continue it anymore, but it requires 10 people to let me do that, with accounts of course.

One simple request, IT'S VERY EASY, JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT….

'Review'


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa: Hello again!

Hikari: Marisa-chan invited us here today.

Kei: yup…

Marisa: YOU! YES YOU READING THIS FANFIC…thank you! :))

Hikari: Review for more chapters guys!

Kei: The usual disclaimer; Marisa doesn't own S.A

Marisa: But I do own the fanfic… :))

Chapter 2- The challenge

"The challenge is…"

Takishima waited for the challenge that Hikari declared.

"isssssss…." Hikari continued hissing.

Takishima waited for it patiently and after 15 seconds more, he got impatient and a 'pissed mark' started appearing on the left side of his forehead.

"What is it Hikari?!" Takishima asked impatiently as he stood up from the sofa.

Hikari flinched at him and said "Wow, can't you wait? I was doing that for suspense…even though it's not really that hard…" as she grew sadder which made Takishima regret what he did.

"Ah…then, I-I'm sorry *ahem* so… what's the challenge Hikari?" this time Takishima asked her sweetly.

Hikari looked at him with confusion but managed to smile anyways.

"The challenge is to race with me." Hikari said, fired up to what she declared.

"Okay." Takishima replied calmly as he smiles.

After few minutes, Akira arrived at the greenhouse running towards Hikari and bear hugged her.

"Hikariiii I missed youuuu!" Akira exclaimed as her hug became tighter, like a snake trapping a mouse.

"You know… suffocating Hikari like that will make her hate you." Takishima said to Akira, grinning calmly.

"Shut up Kei! Hikari is mine!" Akira shouted while her eyes begin flaring up with fire.

Kei simply grinned calmly at the extreme then suddenly the greenhouse's front door opened.

*BAM*

Tadashi entered and moaned loudly.

"Food…I need food…" mumbled Tadashi while holding his tummy with both of his arms wrapped around him.

Tadashi walked dizzily, unable to balance himself, then after few moments, he stumbled to his seat and slouched like he ran for 5 hours.

After that… Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi began entering the greenhouse while Jun and Megumi wrapped their arms around Ryuu, glaring madly at the sloth over Ryuu's head.

Few minutes later…

Akira walked gently towards the table, both her hands occupied with cakes, teacups, and a teapot on trays.

"For today, we are having some strawberry cheesecakes with lots of cream on side and a 'Jasmin' tea to top that.' Akira said as she gently placed them on trays.

As soon as Akira dropped the trays, Tadashi grabbed two cheesecakes and ate them both at the same time. Akira glared at Tadashi as a bear started forming behind Akira's back.

"Taadaashii…" Akira growled evilly.

Tadashi flinched and looked at Akira cowardly.

"You wanna die early huh?"

Everyone sweat dropped as Tadashi shivers in horror.

"G-GOMEN AKIRA![S-SORRY AKIRA!]" Tadashi shouted and pleaded at the same time while bowing on the floor many times.

Akira sighed heavily and decided to let him go, this time only.

After drinking a tea, Kei placed his laptop before him and began typing. Few minutes, the S.A members began doing what they usually do. Hikari reads books, Kei types on his laptop, Akira and Tadashi chases each other around the green house, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi sleeps peacefully on the sofa.

As Kei types, he steals glances at Hikari who reads books sternly.

"Haah… she's so cute, BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S DENSE!" Kei thought angrily.

When Hikari felt that Takishima was looking at her, she moved her eyeballs slowly and caught him staring at her. She started turning her head and this made Takishima Kei lock eyes with hers.

Now their eyes locked, one cannot break it for it will make the other misunderstand.

"Umm…hey Takishima." murmured Hikari, trying to break their eye contact.

"What is it? you gonna confess?" Kei asked teasingly.

"N-no! tsk! what're you trying to say…" hissed Hikari as she starts blushing.

"Then, what is it?"

"Since…we both have no class in this period… how about we do the challenge now?"

"Oh right, let's go!"

Kei and Hikari stood up from the sofa and started heading out of the greenhouse.

Later on, Hikari wore an orange T-shirt, dark blue cycling shorts, and white rubber shoes. She pig-tailed her hair and tied a headband on her forehead, and arms. Kei on the other hand, wore a blue T-shirt with black stripes, dark blue jogging pants and white rubber shoes.

Hikari and Kei warmed-up before starting the race.

"Ok, the first one to return here after encircling the greenhouse wins." Hikari said with energy.

"Roger." Kei replied calmly.

"Ready..set..GO!" Hikari shouted.

Hikari and Kei started running, at first Hikari levelled with Kei but when Kei saw the place where they started, he began sprinting and therefore got first.

Hikari panted heavily but Kei was still fine.

"Looks like I won again, ni-san." Kei teased as he grins sweetly. [ni-san is Miss second place/rank]

"You arrogant little basta-" Hikari shouted but was cut.

"This means you have to follow whatever I say."

Hikari grumbled angrily and said "So…what's your order…?"

"Hmm… what will be a good idea with ni-san…"

Hikari started having the 'pissed mark' on the left side of her forehead while shivering a little with anger.

"Ah! I know!" exclaimed Kei.

Hikari waited as her eyebrows twitch.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, go on a date with me and act like we're couples." Kei said with enthusiasm.

"W-what?!" Hikari asked, more like shouted in a complained way.

"I'll pick you up at 4 a.m. tomorrow, wear a sweater too." whispered Kei sweetly yet calmly at her.

"F-four a.m.?!" Hikari shouted.

"Yup… remember that."

Hikari couldn't do anything, she has to follow it. They started returning at the greenhouse, but before they could open the door, Kei turned his head to Hikari and whispered,

"Four a.m. straight okay? also…"

Hikari looked at Kei and was surprised as he leaned closer to her and whispered again softly at her ear,

"Don't tell anyone else, even your parents."

Hikari's eyes widened as she feels ticklish sensations at her ear because of Kei's warm breath, sending shivers to her whole body. Hikari can't help but blush pink different shades across her face.

Kei smiled at her, seeing her blush like that makes him want to hug her.

"Cute." he thought as he smirks.

"W-what is it?" Hikari asked curiously at his smirk.

"Nothing… anyways… see you tomorrow…"

"honey." Kei continued and walked ahead of Hikari while smiling.

"Wha-" Hikari gasped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hikari shouted.

End of chapter 2

Author's note:

Author's note:

Marisa: Thank you;

ChocolateDevil.12

G27forever

and

Pewdelia-chan. :))

Marisa: Yey! Because of them, it made my whole day and it motivated me to write chapter 3 as soon as possible! Also, thank you for the review Pewdelia-chan! –banging head on table many times-

Hikari: wow, Marisa's so happy, look at her go…

Kei: If she's so happy, then why is she banging her head on the table while smiling…scary… well, that's what you should expect from a newbie to , a few followers would make her insane.

Marisa: HUH? WHAT'D YA SAY KEI? –smiles-

Hikari: somehow, I think she wants to beat the crap out of you Kei, even if she's smiling.

Kei: A..ahh! What I meant to say is… uh…that's what you should expect from a girl full of dreams and wanting to please his- I mean her fans…

Marisa: Arigatou Kei! You're so kind, I can't believe it! –Squeals in delight-

Marisa: anyway, I'm creating chapter 3 now, watch out!

Kei: Marisa asks of you one request… -looks at the reader charmingly-

Kei: "Please review" she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Marisa: Thank you for those who followed!

Hikari: Yup…

Kei: The usual disclaimer; Marisa does not own S.A

Marisa: But I do own the fanfic :))

"This is going to be a long chapter."

* * *

Chapter 3- Kei's confession, Hikari's realization.

After showering, Hikari wore a red polo shirt and gray shorts. She plopped on her bed while facing the ceiling.

"Time…to sleep…" she mumbled.

Hikari was about to sleep, when she remembered something, she quickly opened her eyes.

"Oh yeah, the date… I better prepare my clothes for that…" Hikari said to herself.

Hikari went to the closet and grabbed a white sleeveless shirt and lime green cycling shorts.

She put the cloths on a hanger and hung it on the handle of the closet.

"He did say 4 a.m. so I bet it's really going to be cold, and a sweater…"

"A sweater…" she repeated while looking in her closet.

After few minutes, she finally found one and exclaimed "Ah! there!"

It was a black sweater with a big 'V' at the neck part.

She decided to wear it but it was too hot, so she opened the windows, surprisingly, winds came in her room making it cold.

Hikari, looked back at her bed but before she could do that, she saw a golden colour shining.

Hikari walked towards where it was put, which is the table and grabbed it.

"The 'Keikari'…" she said softly.

She returned back to bed and lied down softly as she cover her body with the white blanket.

Hikari hovers the Keikari above her eyes as it shines beautifully. The moon illuminated her room and the Keikari.

She opened the Keikari then music played as a couple twirl slowly. It was so beautiful that Hikari smiled.

"Memories…huh?" Hikari said to herself softly.

She turned on her bed facing the window that she opened.

"Together always…till death do us part…even if someone tries to separate us…"

She closed her eyes while listening to the music played by the Keikari then placed it beside her.

"You won't change right…Takishima..?" She whispered as she close the Keikari, stopping the music, then fell to a deep sleep.

_Hikari's dream_

_Blood everywhere. People were screaming for help. As the rain falls I can see myself full of blood. My heart was full of pain… I cried as the raindrops fall onto my face, not making it easy for anyone to notice. Then I saw you, running towards me as you push the crowds away. You shouted my name for me to awaken. I called your name softly as I reach your face with my bloody hands. Then…everything went dark._

"_AAAH!"_

"_NO!"_

_I heard screams everywhere…my head it hurts. I swung my arms to my head and covered my ears tightly, not wanting to hear anything but silence._

"_S-stop it…" I whispered to myself._

"_AHH!" _

_It didn't stop. It's driving me crazy. I cried for it won't stop. I closed my eyes as tears stream down my face. I felt a hand wiping my tears away._

"_Please don't cry… I hate seeing you do it…" said a voice full of pain and suffering._

_I opened my eyes but saw nothing. I held the place where the person wiped the tears._

_The screaming did not stop…but at least… with you here… I felt at ease as if everything is fine._

"_My suffering did not stop…somehow when you're here with me…it stops."_

_End of Hikari's dream_

Hikari gasped loudly as she sits up on bed hastily with widened eyes. She panted heavily as her mind filled with turbulence.

Hikari held her cheeks and noticed it was wet. Tears streamed down again as she starts to notice that all of it was a dream.

"Haha…it was just a dream…snap out of it Hikari…" she laughed silently as she wipes the tears off her face.

She looked at the clock hanging at her wall and noticed it was already 3:35. She stood up from her bed and started getting the cloths she prepared last night and wore them hastily. She wore her sweater too.

Hikari saw from the distance, a black limousine, so she went out of her room and tiptoed the way downstairs not wanting to wake anyone.

When she was downstairs, she immediately put on her white rubber shoes but without socks.

Hikari opened their gate and saw Kei standing, wearing a gray polo shirt, brown pants and a pair of black leather shoes.

"Wow, you look like you're going to exercise." Kei said teasingly.

"W-what am I supposed to wear then? You didn't tell me to wear anything…" Hikari replied.

"Then how about you naked then?" Kei said as a smirk show onto his face.

"You pervert! That's not what I meant!" Hikari shouted softly as a vein throbbed on her head.

"Haha…okay, I did tell you to bring a sweater. Let's go."

Kei ushered Hikari into the car before she closed the gates of her house.

Hikari entered the limousine, and took a seat across Kei. Kei took a glance at her face and saw her sleepy for she can't balance herself as the car moves. Hikari looked outside the window of the limousine and saw no one there. The lampposts and the moon are the only illumination of the street.

"Takishima…where are we going this early in the morning?" Hikari asked in a lazy tone.

"First stop's the park." Kei replied.

Then Kei was surprised that Hikari fell asleep already. He transferred beside Hikari and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Haa…you're so cute when you sleep… but I can't believe you're so dense…" Kei sighed softly.

Kei looked at Hikari for minutes then noticed something on her neck. He slowly grabbed the golden chain, and raised it. His eyes widened when he saw the 'Keikari'.

A smile crept to his face when he saw Hikari wearing the Keikari. He grabbed his and put it beside Hikari's. Kei gently put the Keikari back underneath Hikari's shirt and evaded perverted thoughts.

He also put his, underneath his shirt.

"I'm so happy that you're actually wearing it." Kei whispered gently and softly at Hikari's ear.

"I won't change…Takishima…" Hikari mumbled as she dreams.

Kei's eyes widened in surprise when she said those words. Kei whispered back to her as he smile,

"I won't either."

He gently kissed Hikari's forehead as he blush faintly. Because of that Hikari woke up suddenly and noticed she's warm. She looked up and saw Kei looking at her sweetly. She noticed that Kei's arm was on her shoulder, what's worse…she saw herself leaning at him and half hugging him.

Hikari's eyes are locked with Kei's. She averted her eyes and wanted to pull back from her grip to him. But somehow…she doesn't want to.

Kei slowly leaned forward Hikari to kiss her. Hikari closed her eyes in fear, instinctively. Kei on the other hand, merely inches from her face as their nose touch each other. Hikari can feel his warm breathe against her face. Hikari couldn't help but blush different shades of pink.

Hikari was scared to kiss Kei, she felt a little unease. She was, therefore, tempted to kiss Kei, she wanted to taste his lips, she wanted to feel what a kiss is like, she wanted to feel love for the first time. But it wasn't that easy, Kei is Hikari's rival, or is he?

Hikari's eyebrows twich while she is closing her eyes, she slowly got used by the atmosphere and puckered her lips gently and instinctively. Kei's eyes widened as he gasp inwardly.

"Hikari is…Hikari is puckering her lips…crap…I can't…or…is she letting me kiss her…?" Kei thought.

Kei felt Hikari's grip on him tighter.

"No…I…need to restrain myself...I need to tell her first how I feel…then if she accepts…I'll do it…"

Kei hit her head softly and said "why are you blushing? let's get going…we're at the park."

Hikari opened her eyes as her expression grew angrier and her blush grew more visible.

"Takishima..Y-you…PERVERTED BASTARD!" Hikari shouted when she pulled away from Kei.

"Oh really? or are you the perverted one?" Kei said as he smirks.

Hikari growled at him as he went out of the car. Kei reached for her hand and entwined his finger with hers.

"T-Takishima what are you-"

"We agreed to act like a couple, didn't we?"

Hikari growled at him. She can't do anything, after all, she lost the challenge.

"F-fine!" Hikari hesitated.

Hikari and Kei walked towards a bench and sat down, still their hands intertwined.

The cool and crisp air continued as silence filled them.

"U-umm…Kei…" Hikari said, breaking the silence.

"Why do we have to date at 4 a.m.?"

"So no people can disturb us." Kei replied calmly.

"Oh…"

Hikari continued to stare at the black sky, the moon, still visible.

"Hikari…" murmured Kei.

"W-what?" Hikari replied.

Kei took a deep breath and faced Hikari with loving eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. He held Hikari's other hand and both raised them to shoulder-level.

"Hikari…I feel like… we should stop challenging each other for now…"

Hikari's lips felt numb. She can't help but faint.

"Hi-Hikari?! Oi! are you alright?! Hikari!" Takishima asked nervously as he shake her.

"I…I…I don't know Takishima…am…am I not fit to be your rival…? H-have you rejected me as your rival because I'm weak..?" Hikari murmured weakly.

"N-no…it's not that…"

"S-stop forcing yourself Takishima! If you think I'm weak then so be it! Don't come to me anymore…I'm just a burden to you anyway!" Hikari shouted as she stood up from the bench.

"It's not that!" Kei shouted as he stood up from the bench, blocking Hikari and causing her to fall back again on the bench. Kei put both of his arms beside her shoulder, locking her at the bench, leaving her no escape.

Kei lowered down and levelled his face with hers as he knelt to the ground, still locking her at the bench.

"It's…it's not that I don't want you to be my rival…it's just…it's just…" Kei stammered.

"It's just I love you and you're only friends with me because of our rivalries and challenges!"

Kei shouted those words at her, then he leaned forward and buried his face at Hikari's shoulder, still locking her.

"I…He…He…loves me…?" Hikari thought incredulously.

Hikari can feel his pain…his suffering.

"I…I'm not that…Takishima…" Hikari replied softly.

"It's because you're my precious friend and besides…I made a promise with you 11 years ago…remember?"

Kei's eyes widened at those words. He raised his face and pulled back.

"T-then Hikari…do you…um…like…me?" Kei asked nervously, eyes filled with expectations and love.

"That's…well…I…don't…know…" Hikari replied.

"Oh…I…I…I-understand." Kei replied with saddened expression.

Hikari felt bad at her reply to him.

"Do I love Kei? He's my rival or is he not…?" Hikari thought. "Every time that Kei would be gone from the greenhouse, I would find him and worry about him… Every time that Kei smiles at another girl, I feel jealous and mad…Every time Kei would save me from dangers, I'd love him and feel like he's not my rival but my lover and hero…Every time he'd get closer to me…I'd blush faintly…Every time I have problems, He'd be there for me and help me…"

"For me…Takishima is…" Hikari murmured unconsciously.

Kei turned his head at her and saw her speaking while staring at thin air.

"Takishima is…my…love…and I…love him?" Hikari said, not knowing she said those words out loud.

Kei's eyes widened in shock, his eyes filled with excitement, love, and surprise.

"Y-you love me Hikari…?" Kei asked snapping Hikari back to reality.

"Wah-! I said those words out loud?!" Hikari asked covering her mouth.

Kei suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

As their lips brush each other gently, Hikari eyes are as wide as saucers. She blushed so hard. Her heart beats so fast that she might faint.

Hikari, instinctively wrapped her hands around Kei's neck and made their kiss deeper…

"I-I love you Kei…" Hikari gasped between their kiss.

* * *

Few minutes later

Kei pulled back when they both ran out of breath. They panted hard and their hearts beat as one.

"K-Kei…so…now…are we… a c-couple?" Hikari asked as she pants.

Kei was surprised at those words but managed to smile anyways.

"Of course…" Kei replied sweetly.

"Good thing no one is here to see us like that…" Hikari laughed.

"Yeah…So! Shall we continue our date elsewhere?" Kei asked her.

"Yeah!"

Kei entwined his fingers with Hikari's one last time then proceeded to walk towards the limousine. They both had fun throughout the day and can't wait to tell everyone about their relationship.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Author's note:

Marisa: wew, that was a long one…

Hikari & Kei: yep…

Marisa: Anyways, thank you AllisonColleene for following :))


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Marisa: Hello! today's chapter will be very shocking!

Hikari: how come?

Kei: because a new-

Marisa: KEI! DON'T SPOIL IT!

Hikari: Umm…Ah! The usual disclaimer; Marisa does not own S.A

Marisa: But I do own the-

Kei: fanfic…

Chapter 4- That evil smile I won't forget

Hikari woke up in the morning, happy and excited. She quickly showered and wore her S.A uniforms.

"Hikari! breakfast's here!" Atsushi shouted.

"Yeah I'm coming!"

Hikari hurried downstairs and saw a plate of toasts. She hurried to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of milk. After that, she grabbed a toast and put the top of the toast in her mouth and left the half of the toast hanging outside her mouth.

"I'm going now!" shouted Hikari to the rest of the Hanazono family.

Hikari ran as fast as she can.

Few minutes later

Hikari can see the train station at a distance but still ran fast. The door of the train she's supposed to ride almost closed but still got in anyway.

Inside the train, she was panting heavily through her nose for a toast is inside her mouth. She put the bottle of milk inside her bag.

"What's with that toast?" a familiar voice asked teasingly.

Hikari turned to that voice and saw Kei standing next to her. She didn't even notice. Hikari blushed a little at seeing her boyfriend in a place like this.

"T-Takishimaff…what're you doingff[doing] in a flace[place] like thishh[this]" Hikari mumbled.

"W-what is it? I-I can't understand you, haha" Kei said as he laugh at the girl.

"What ishh[is] it?! You want a fightshh[fight]?!" shouted Hikari.

Suddenly Kei leaned to her and levelled his mouth with toast then bit the other end of the toast. Their eyes looked at each other. Their faces so close to each other. Hikari blushed more.

Hikari and Kei can feel other people's eyes looking at them.

"Now thishh[this] wayff[way] we couldff[could] both undershtandff[understand] each otherff[other]!" Kei said to her as he mumbles.

"Aww…how cute!" a girl from the crowd said.

"They're both so sweet!"

"I want a guy like him!" murmured the crowd.

While Hikari is eyeing the crowds shyly, she didn't notice that Kei has already nibbled half of the bread.

When her eyes began returning to Kei, Hikari's eyes widened for Kei's face is only inches from her. Their nose can actually touch each other. Kei suddenly pulled her making them both kiss. Kei kissed Hikari, the ends of the toast still in their mouths. Then Hikari pulled back swiftly, ripping the connection of the toast's ends.

Kei ate the remainder of the toast and so did Hikari.

"Oh my, that girl just ruined it."

"Yeah…how I wish I was her instead…" murmured some of the crowds.

Hikari heard what they said and somehow got down. Kei noticed this, so he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and pulled her closer to him and said "Don't worry Hi-ka-ri…" like 'Hikari' was a 3 syllable word. "I like you for who you are, being yourself."

Hikari smiled a little and buried her face on Kei's chest.

Few minutes later

Hikari and Kei arrived at Hakusenkan with hands intertwined. Lots of students looked at them incredulously. They both heard murmurs. The girls glare at Hikari as for the boys, their atmosphere is 'jealousy'.

Kei ignored them but Hikari is the one getting a lot of attention, especially from the girls. They both managed to survive, and finally, they are in front of the greenhouse. Hikari took one last look at Kei and he nodded at her. The greenhouse's door opened.

The five members of S.A looked at the couple.

"H-HIKARI! THAT MONSTER…I-I-IS..T-T-TOUCHING YOU!" Akira shouted in agony.

"Oh, so they finally coupled up?" Ryuu asked.

"Coupled up?" The five members asked in chorus.

"C-coupled up?! N-NO! NOT MY POOR HIKARI!" shouted Akira.

"Wow Kei, you're so lucky…unlike me…" Tadashi said.

"WHADDYA MEAN 'UNLIKE ME'?" Akira asked, agitating Tadashi.

"U-U-U-Unlike m-me b-because..I-I have A-Akira…?" Tadashi replied cowardly.

"BETTER." Akira said as she glares heavily at Tadashi.

Everyone sweat dropped except for Tadashi who is cowering.

'Congratulations Hikari and Kei.' Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Yup, congratulation Hikari and Kei!" agreed Jun.

"Oh yeah…there's a new student in Hakusenkan." Tadashi said as he slouched on his seat.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"My mother said she is coming today." Tadashi replied to the surprised members.

Akira quickly walked towards Tadashi and held him by the collar as she shook him extremely fast.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT WHEN IT WAS FRIDAY?!" Akira shouted.

"W-well b-because my mother only told me today..!"

After few minutes, Akira let go of Tadashi and the members proceeded to take their seat. Tadashi quickly grabbed some scones, baked by Akira.

"Ah! She's going to be an S.A member too and she's coming today!" Tadashi shouted while there's food in his mouth.

"Ehh?!" They all shouted.

"You BAKA TADASHI!" Akira shouted.

"A 'she'?!" Jun shouted in a nervous manner.

'What's worse she's an S.A member?!' wrote Megumi on her sketchpad.

"Also, coming today." added Ryuu.

"Ahh…It might not be that bad everyone…" Hikara said.

Everyone looked at Hikari as they all thought "WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE?"

Hikari looked at them nervously as she takes a sip of her tea. Before Akira could strangle Tadashi, the greenhouse's doors opened.

A girl with golden waist-length hair, pair of green eyes, perfect nose, plum with a light pink lips, perfect shape of body and pale skin, appeared. [wew!]

Everyone's eyes widened except for Kei.

"Wh-why is she familiar…it's like I know her…" Hikara said softly.

"It's because you do know her." Kei replied to her.

"D-do you guys know her?" Ryuu asked quietly.

"Hello everyone. My name is…" said the unknown but beautiful girl.

"Yuuki Kiseki." Kei said out loud.

Everyone looked at Kei with confusion. The so-called Yuuki Kiseki gazed at Kei with loving eyes and sweetly said "Kei…I missed you!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Hikari's eyes widened in shock as she remembers the girl standing before her. Yuuki quickly ran towards Kei and embraced him lovingly.

"I missed you Kei…" Yuuki whispered softly.

Hikari looked at her with jealousy, anger, pain and shock. Yuuki noticed the girl looking at her, she smiled at the girl making her embrace tighter.

"T-that smile…That smile…I know it too…it has something inside hidden…something that says… 'Hello…we meet again, and this time... I will get Kei…not you.'" Hikari thought.

Hikari was frozen by her fake smile. Kei noticed Hikari and began to pull away from Yuuki's embrace.

"Please don't hug me nonchalantly." Kei told Yuuki coldly.

Kei went towards Hikari and wrapped his arm around Hikari's waist as he pulls her close. Hikari, instinctively hugged Kei, her head against his chest, and her back facing Yuuki.

Yuuki's eyes were wide, it was full of anger, jealousy, agony, revenge and wanting of someone's death.

She kept her composure, her eyes were wide, but she did not make it too obvious for Kei to notice that she is jealous.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kei!" Yuuki apologized sweetly.

Yuuki quickly grabbed Hikari and pulled her for a hug.

"I missed you Hikari!" Yuuki shouted.

Akira glared at the girl. "She's very suspicious." everyone thought except for Hikari.

Yuuki quickly ran outside with Hikari as she shouts "I'll be back everyone, I'm just going to have a short chat with my long-time-no-see friend!".

Hikari is so confused at her movements. They both went to the girl's room and locked the door. Yuuki quickly kicked every door of the toilets. Hikari flinched at what she did.

"This girl…what is she doing?!" Hikari thought confused and nervously.

After that, Yuuki quickly glared at Hikari and said as she lock her against the wall using one of her leg.

"You've got some nerves stealing Kei-kun away from me."

"W-what do you mean?" Hikari replied nervously.

"Oh you know what I mean." Yuuki said softly, agitating her.

"I only came here to talk about what I will do Hikari-chan."

"T-to talk about?" Hikari stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hikari."

Hikari was more nervous than before, she knows that she is powerful, her power is money and Hikari has nothing.

"Hikari…I will take Kei-kun from you using my…"

Hikari waited for the next words to come out, and this time…it made Hikari shocked like she was going to die…

"seductiveness and power." Yuuki continued, having the same smile as before.

"You wouldn't…" Hikari said softly but full of fear.

"Oh I will…" Yuuki said reassuring her.

"And by the way…" Yuuki added.

"Don't even try telling Kei and the others…if you do…I will make sure that your family…will suffer."

This time for real, Hikari was really full of fear, her arms and legs were quivering in fear.

End of chapter 4

Author's note:

Marisa: yep, Yuuki's gonna be a bitchy.

Kei: I-

Hikari: agree!

Kei: H-Hikari?

Hikari: Don't worry Marisa-chan, I won't let anyone steal Kei from me…

Kei: R-really…? –blushes-

Marisa: FLOWERS OF MOE! [Moe-super cute-kaichou wa maid-sama!]

Marisa: YOU! YES YOU READING THIS…THANK YOU!

Marisa: also thank you Emeraldity123 for following!

Thank you, Chesire and ilovenaruhina for reviewing!

"Please **REVIEW**"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Okay, so sorry for the very long update, I've been thinking for some ideas. This chapter will be VERY VERY long, it's my payment for you guys, also the reason why I haven't been updating is that I'm too BUSY rather ADDICTED on reading the book Divergent and Insurgent.

Thank you,

Sira-the-Awesome for following, fav. And reviewing! =D

Fanficgirl85 for following, fav. And reviewing! =D

gabysby for following! =D

AnimeLover for reviewing! =D

And donthaveaaccount for reviewing! =D

This will be a first-person-view. Sorry I changed it. Bold texts are thought by the character.

Chapter 5- Hikari's heart stops

* * *

_Flashback_

_After talking with Yuuki. I felt threatened by her, no, it was a threat. Yuuki went ahead of me at the greenhouse, when I looked at the corner of my eye, Tadashi was standing behind a tree._

_Tadashi walked towards me with a curious expression, "What did she say Hikari?" asked him._

_I feel my heart pound hard. __**I can't tell, or else…my family…**_

_I gulp for an air and open my mouth to say something, but the words don't come out. I shake my head and look away. If I don't do something, he'll notice it for sure and tell the S.A members._

_I face him without fear this time, hoping that my shaking hands won't go unnoticed. I smile and tell him, "She… only told me…that she'll beat me to my rank."_

_Tadashi's curiosity didn't go away. "Okay…" was all he said._

_When we went inside greenhouse, my eyes shift from the S.A members to Kei. He's sitting on the sofa with such furrowed eyebrows, like he's bothered. I knew immediately why, because Yuuki was beside him, wrapping her arms around his, and her head rubbing on his shoulders. My eyes widened by it, a pang of guilt went inside my heart. __**W-what is this feeling…**_

"_Hikari… are you alright?" says Tadashi._

"_Ah, yeah." I say._

_Tadashi reached for my shoulders but I quickly turn around to face him and say, "Ahh… Sorry! I think I need to do something urgent, so… I'm leaving early, bye Tadashi!"_

_I quickly ran outside, tears streaming down my face. I hear footsteps behind me but I continue to run. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I already got outside the school, the footsteps are gone. I feel a little relieved. If Kei saw me like this, he'll think that I'm weird. After wiping my tears, when I look up I see Kei standing in front of me. His facial expressions are a mixture of sadness, surprise, pain and guilt. I stare at him wide-eyed as I feel wetness on the sides of my cheeks. I'm sure that it's obvious I cried._

_Kei looked at me as if he's sorry and in pain, "Hikari…I…"_

_I stare at him, shocked and scared before I run again. As I ran I hear footsteps again. __**Please don't follow. **__I keep running, my pace faster than before. __**Please don't follow. **__I got into an alley, in front of me is a dead end. There's no way out. __**Why must this happen every time even in movies?!**_

_I find a way to run but it's too late, before I could run again he's already there. He stands there with his face flushed. He quickly runs toward me and embraced me tightly it made me flinch a little, trying to overcome his weight. He clutches my back so hard that I feel a slight pain._

_I hear a groan from him as Kei buries his head to my shoulders. "Hikari… why… what did I do…?" Kei says pleadingly._

"_Is it my fault…?" He continues, "I'm sorry… if it's my fault."_

_**No. No. It's not your fault! It's mine! **_

_I gulp and wrap my arms around his neck. I embrace him back and rest my chin on his shoulder. I whisper softly, "Takishima… it… it wasn't your fault…it was mine…" I breathe in loudly and continue, "I-I…I got…got…g-got…j-jealous…"_

_Kei raises his head to look at me. He stares at me incredulously for seconds then pulls me in for a kiss. His lips brush to mine. I close my eyes and kiss him back, his hands slowly sliding from my back to my waist. I wrap my arms on his neck making our kiss deeper. He pulls back gently, breathing for air, the moment he finished taking a deep breath, he kisses me again, firmer this time. I close my eyes again and this time, I grab both of his elbows and him cupping my face._

_Kei decided to walk me home, we spend almost the whole day kissing in that alley._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I lie on my bed, thinking about the things that happened today. I don't know why I'm smiling right now like a complete idiot, but I like it, and I can't help it. I stand up to turn off my lights and plop myself on bed again. I turn to my right facing the windows, smiling while I drift to sleep. Lastly I noticed, that I was holding something smooth and solid… the Keikari.

I wake up earlier than I thought. I look at the clock hanging on the wall and it says "5:40". I quickly went inside our bathroom to take a bath and after that, I put on all of my S.A uniforms. I quickly go downstairs, and I noticed that no one's awake yet. I grab a bottle of milk and a leftover sandwich from the fridge and went outside, closing the gate quietly and slowly.

I run fast so I could reach the train station early. When I got there, I'm surprised that Kei was there with his bag lazily hanging on his shoulder. He looks at me when I got near him. He smiles and reaches for my hand. I stop for a few seconds but took his hand anyway, grinning and blushing. He hover his face in front of me suddenly, catching me grinning and blushing. "Wow, Miss second place is in a good mood today, could the cause be the incident that happened yesterday…" Kei says grinning, "at that alley." He adds.

I nudge his elbows with mine. "Don't call me 'Miss second place'" I say but I'm not angry.

"Okay, how about honey then?" Kei asks teasingly.

I blush a little from that word and got embarrassed. "N-no! I don't w-want that!".

"Why now? Then how about sweetheart?"

"Definitely not!"

"Then how about my beloved?"

"No way in hell!"

We returned to our normal selves again. These things make me happy.

When we're inside the train station, the two of us are the only ones in there. Silence filled the air for a few minutes and I decided to break it by grabbing the milk bottle and eating my sandwich. I unwrap the plastic cover from my sandwich and took a bite. While I munch my food, I shove the bottle of milk in my mouth, and took big gulps, finally ending it with the sound of me swallowing it all, I resisted the urge to let out a big burp less I embarrass myself. I observe Kei from the corner of my eyes as I continue to munch on my food, this time, taking smaller bites. I notice that Kei was looking at me. I stop and stare at the sandwich and decided to give it to him. I nudge the sandwich on his chest but not looking at him. I know he smiled. He gets the sandwich and eats it. I shoved the milk on his chest and he also drinks it.

After that, He smiles at me. "Thanks for the food honey." Says Kei.

I snap my eyes open and say "Wha- I thought I told you not to call me that?!".

"Oh sorry, it should be, my beloved."

"No!"

* * *

As we walk, we reach Hakusenkan and walk straight the greenhouse, hand on hand. Every day, school is hard. I can't avoid glares from girls. When we reach the greenhouse, I sit next to Kei on the sofa, his arms around my shoulder.

"You two are in good mood today." says Ryuu.

'Something must've happened between them. :)' Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Like what?" says Jun.

"Hmm… how 'bout something like… 'muwah muwah'!" says Tadashi.

Akira bonked Tadashi's head and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU IDIOT TADASHI?!"

Tadashi runs behind Ryuu, Jun and Megumi.

"Oi, oi, don't involve us." Says Ryuu.

Akira glanced at our direction and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIKARI YOU MONSTER?!" shouted Akira pointing at Kei.

Kei grinned but he's as calm as ever. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that arm of yours, strangling Hikari!" Akira shouts.

"It's not strangling it's called 'wrapping'. Hikari likes it anyway right?" Kei says shifting his eyes from Akira to me.

I look at Akira with furrowed eyebrows. "I…do?" I say.

"GAK!" Akira gasped shockingly.

I sweat-dropped and flinched by the sudden mouth against my ear. Kei is nibbling my earlobe.

I blushed and panicked a little, "K-Kei?! W-what are y-you doing?!"

Kei grinned and says, "What do ya mean?" mumbled him.

"What are you doing in front of everyone?!" I whispered loud.

"What's wrong with it? Does it disgust you?" Kei asks.

"N-no but-"

"Then, I'm continuing…"

Kei carefully slips his arms around my waist, and I hold him by his elbows. I squeeze my shuts while biting my lower lip. I'm sure that I'm blushing right now. To my surprise, I don't hear Akira shouting at Kei, but instead, I hear her shouting at Tadashi, I can feel Jun and Megumi glaring at the koala on Ryuu's lap.

"So, what are you feeling right now?" mumbled Kei, grinning.

"W-what do you mean b-b-by t-that?" I stuttered nervously.

I can feel Kei's warm breath. It's so warm that it can melt you. Some part of it relaxes me, although some scares me. My eyes shot open suddenly and holds the gasp I'm about to let out, Kei's tongue is fluttering around my ear. My grip on his elbows tightens as I shiver by every movement of his tongue. I pull him back. My heart is pounding so hard like it's hitting something fierce. I pant even though I'm not tired, it's just my heart needs more oxygen. I face him with flushed face. Kei's tongue is still out of his mouth, panting, like a dog.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Kei asks between his panting.

I clutch my other arm as I stare at him, searching for words. I open my mouth to say something, but before that. A golden hair obstructs my view, its scent is sweet rose. **Yuuki.** I try to say something but I don't. Kei is not moving and so is Yuuki. **Are they staring at each other? **I stay on my seat for a few more seconds and finally snap to reality, sensing something strange. I notice that Akira and the others stare at their direction with wide eyes and opened mouth. I quickly stand up and move in front of them.

…

A cover my mouth to seal a gasp. There. In front of me. Is a boy kissing a girl back. **Kei. Kei. Kei. Why? Why? Why? Why?! **My head is in a turmoil. **He even kissed back. He even kissed back. Cheater. **I clench my fists. **Cheater. **I want to punch both of them, but I resist. **Cheater. **Instead of doing that, I just run outside again. **He cheated.**

After running, I decided not to go out of the school again. I run to the library. Few people are there. They all look at my direction. I hear mutters and gasps. I know. Because I'm an S.A member. I ignore them and make my way to the deepest area of the library, where there are few lights, that darkness instead covers it. **No people. No one. I'm alone. Alone. Perfect. **I lean my back on a bookshelf, gently sliding down and sitting on the floor. I put my knees near my chest, wrap my arms around it and bury my head into my arms. Tears stream down my face. I pull away from my arms and hug my knees instead. I keep on crying. I make some hiccupping and gasping sounds as I cry. I grab my bag and pick up a mirror. I look at my reflection. There's a girl. She looks like me, acts like me but I'm not her. I don't cry and do not cry like that. I stare at my reflection. **Why is she not smiling? I'm stupid, she is me. **I feel a little grateful. My reflection is the only thing that cheers me up. It never smiles when I'm sad, but it does when I do. I put the mirror down and cry again.

…

I hear footsteps. "Hikari…?" calls out a voice.

* * *

I resisted to gasp so I cover my mouth. **What is Kei doing here? He's going to see me like this. **

…

**I really don't care. Why am I afraid? There's no need for me to be afraid. **I blink and more tears come out. **Oh. **I've been hiding tears by not blinking. I cover my eyes with my hands and rest my forehead on my knees. The footsteps get closer and closer, then it stops. He must be in front of me now.

"Hi-…Hikari…" murmured Kei.

I don't look at him. I keep my face hidden by my hands. I feel weak. I feel hopeless. I feel dead. A gentle hand brushes on my shoulder. Kei wraps his hands around both of my wrists and pulls them away from face. He gently presses his thumb over my chin and his other fingers curl under it. He raises my chin making me look at his golden orbs. Our faces, merely inches away. He wraps a hand on my neck and pulls me closer to him. I push him away slowly.

"Hikari, I'm sorry." Says Kei gently.

His eyes are a mixture of sadness, pain, guilt and hurt. **If he's like that, why did he kiss Yuuki in the first place?**

My head is facing him, but my eyes are not looking at him. "A single sorry does not make everything better." I say sternly.

"Then what do I do Hikari?!" Kei shouts pleadingly, his grip on my wrists tightens.

I flinch and try to pull away from him but his grip is just too strong. His tenacious grip is pulling me closer to him again. But I don't give up, I keep on pulling away until he's grip tightens again, this time, it hurts.

"Let…go!" I say loudly.

I gasp and struggle free from him.

"It hurts Kei! It hurts! It hurts!" I shout to the top of my lungs, tears coming out again. I can't believe that a single boy can make me weak like this, but he's not just a boy, he's important.

Kei finally let's go, his eyes are wide as I cry and clutch the area where he gripped. I let my hair fall, covering my face and half of my nose. I hear footsteps again, and this time, it's Yuuki.

* * *

Yuuki looks at me with superior eyes and smiles at evilly. Her arms are crossed and she grins triumphantly. Kei looks at his back and sees Yuuki there.

"What are you doing here?" Kei scowls.

"I was simply worried that you ran outside a while ago, breaking our kiss that is." Yuuki replies coolly, eyeing me.

I feel a stone weighing me down as I hear Yuuki's words.

"You like me don't you Kei?" Yuuki says softly.

I look at Kei with wide and incredulous eyes. **Kei likes Yuuki?! K-Kei likes…Yuuki?!**

"Don't make such lies." replies Kei.

"Then how about testing it then?"

"I would rather n-"

Yuuki lunges toward Kei, pressing her lips with his. My eyes are as wide as saucers, tears brimming in my eyes. I waited for 15 seconds and Kei still doesn't pull back. I run pass through them and hear them both part.

"Hikari!" Kei shouts.

* * *

He's chasing me, but I keep running. My pace is faster than before. I ran through different hallways and he still doesn't give up. After a few minutes, I finally got out of the hallways. I search for places to get away from him. I wipe my tears and decided to go out of school.

It was raining. The tears blur my sight and the raindrops make my skin quiver. I can still hear Kei's footsteps, but this time, it's far. I see another street on the other corner. I look for cars going from right to left, I wait for the stop light, but then, I hear loud footsteps, I look to my right and see Kei faintly, I panic and look at the right side of the street, cars were stopping, I hastily run towards the other side of the street, but then, I forgot to look at my left. A truck in high speed hit me.

*BAM!*

Everything's black. I hear screams everywhere. It hurts my ears. I cover my ears to stop the screeching sounds. I can't take it anymore, the screams hurt my ears. Wait. This scene is familiar.

"My dream?" I say softly.

Then a large crack appeared on the top of this black world. It's shattering.

"AAAAH!"

I squint my eyes. My right arm feels bruised, and the other lower parts of my body stings with so much pain. My heart feels weak. It beats fast so much. I can't move my body, it's getting harder to breathe. My vision clears and my ears hear a little. I see a boy with blonde hair. I feel his gentle fingers, cupping my face. Is he crying? Or is it just the rain? My whole body stings with pain. I flinch a little. I want to thank this blonde boy here for caring me. I reach for his face using my left hand. I got shocked that my left arm is full of blood. The boy raised my head, he's saying something but I don't hear it. I caress his cheek then I feel a sting on my left arm. My vision blurs, my ears, deaf, and my whole body…numb. I feel my heart beat slowly then it stops.

* * *

End of chapter 5

Author's note:

Ah, don't worry, I'm uploading the next chapter.

Ty for the people who have been sending me pm's


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Okay, I'm really happy that I've been receiving pm's about continuing this and updating fast. So sorry, I have a cough, and my father's letting me attend swimming, violin and painting classes, also summer classes, that I don't have any time for fanfictions anymore. So please understand why I update slowly.

Anyways, please review! :))

* * *

Chapter 6- Amnesia

I see a light. I look all around me and see clouds everywhere.

"Could I be in heaven?" I say.

I walk slowly towards one direction and see a figure. It's an old lady, she has a gray short hair and wears a white robe. The old lady looks familiar, like she's…a Takishima.

"Am I familiar?" asks the old lady.

Her voice is loud and it's echoing throughout the place. I clutch my left arm and breathe softly. In one blink of an eye, she's already inches away from me. She touches my shoulder and smile.

"You're very important to someone." She says softly with lowered eyebrows.

I curve my eyebrows as if confused, "What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean," She clears her throat. "that someone might end his own life now that you're gone."

"G-gone?" I repeat.

She nods. For seconds, I realized something, **I'm dead. **I raise my hands, and look at it, from my palms to the back, it looks kind of transparent. My eyes shift to my feet. I tap them at the transparent floor.

"Hikari is your name right?" says the old lady.

I glance at her and answer, "Yes."

She smiles at me then takes both of my hands. "You are going back." She says.

"What are you-"

She touches my cheek and smiles again. "You only got 3 minutes until you become conscious so please hear me out."

I nod, still confused.

She clutches both of my hands, "You're going to start all over again," she stops then breathes, "A beginning is always trivial right?"

I nod.

"When you come back there, choose to trust your family and one person only, no one else. Understand people, don't judge them so fast, think before you speak. Lastly," she stops then looks at my eyes.

"Try to remember, be brave Hikari."

Then I feel like getting pulled down, the old lady is beginning to become farther and farther from me, like I'm falling down, I scream to the top of my lungs and close my eyes.

…

"Is she going to be fine?!" a voice shouts.

"Well, we think that she's-"

"Do everything you can to make her live!"

*Beep Beep Beep*

I open my eyes slowly, squinting to see. My vision is quite blurry. I see lots of people in a circular ring around me. I look around my body and see lots of wires attached.

"W-what is this?" I asked a little scared.

"Hikari?!"

I glance at the person who calls my name.

"She's alive!" exclaims a man with green cloths and a mask, covering his nose and mouth.

The others clap and shout. I can't see them, why are they wearing a mask? What are they doing?

I look around me and search for the person who called my name. I look for seconds and see him at last. It looks like he's been tensed up until now.

The men and women takes there masks off, smiling at me. One man who wears a white clothing walks up to the man a while ago who called my name. He looks at the doctor and then to me. His eyes are wide. I don't know why.

The man walks out and all there's left is a boy with blonde, messy hair. He walks up to me. I clutch the side of the bed then back away slowly.

"Hikari… it's me." He says.

I furrow my eyebrows with confusion. I just stare at him and sit still.

"Who are you?" I say.

He sits beside the bed and pinch his nose bridge. He covers his eyes with both of his hands and sighs heavily, like he's regretting.

"I'm Kei, do you know me?"

I shake my head, "no…"

Kei looks up to me with such sad expression and bites his lip. He holds my hand and clears his throat, like trying to resist an urge of crying, "I'm Kei Takishima, your rival, your boyfriend."

"Rival and boyfriend?" I repeat.

Should I trust him? He's my rival but my boyfriend too…

My head aches, I don't know why.

"You're name is Hikari Hanazono, 2nd place in school and my girlfriend."

I know Hikari is my name. I only remember these, my name is Hikari, the old lady and the place where I've fallen. That's all.

I look at him and open my mouth to say something, "What are you to me?"

He flinches and looks at me, dumbstruck. **What am I to you?**

"I am your boyfriend and rival, beloved and lover." He says instantly.

I feel uncomfortable, I feel like I can't trust no one. A hard pounding resounds in my chest. I clear my throat and ask him, "A-are you lying?"

He sighs and then places a palm on my forehead, forcing me to lie on the bed, he puts his knees on the bed and crouches over me. His face is so close that I can feel his warm breath, we're breathing each other's air. I clutch the sides of the bed trying to stop it from shaking.

"W-what are you doing…?" I blurt out.

His hands are on my wrists, placing it still on the side of my head. I gaze to his golden eyes, filled with pain and sufferings.

"H-Hikari…please…please remem-ber!" he chokes out.

His eyes brim with tears. His hands shaking and his tears streaming. **Why is he sad? Moreover, "please remember"?**

I'm confused. I don't know what to do. **My beloved, my lover. So, I love him. My rival and boyfriend. So I hate him yet love him.**

"_**Understand people, don't judge them so fast, think before you speak." **_a voice in my mind says.

**He's crying, I understand he's sad. I can't judge him now, I need to think first. I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend. He's my beloved and lover. My rival.**

**My rival and boyfriend, so it's an unrequited love between us?**

His tears fall down on my face. He's clutching my wrist tightly.** I need to stop him from crying, I love him anyway…**

I free my wrists from his grasp and cup his face with both of my hands. His cheeks are warm, it's red with blood rush. I caress his cheek gently. He froze to my sudden touch, and stare in awe. I pull myself up while my hands are wrapped around his neck. I close my eyes and inch forward slowly.

"Hikari…" whispered Kei.

My lips brush to his, gently wiping his tears using my thumb. Kei wraps his arms around my waist, pressing me closer to him. Our kiss, firmer than the a while ago. We pull away when we run out of breath. It's my first time kissing a boy, or rather my 20th or maybe 100th time. He smiled at me when we both pull away, he touches my forehead with his and whispers quietly, "I'll help you remember everything… I love you, Hikari."

Instinctively I reply with a grin, "I love you too, Kei."

…

After 2 days, I've been allowed to get out of the hospital. Kei ushered me inside a limousine and I get in. I sit across Kei who's getting his cellphone. He taps numbers and it makes a beeping sound, he hovers the cellphone near his ear and waits for seconds.

"Ah yes, Hanazono-san." says Kei.

I listen to his voice.

"Yes, she's fine."

"With your permission, I ask of you if Hikari can live with us at our mansion for a while until her memories are recovered."

**Live with him? Permission? Oh. We're not yet married.**

"Thank you, please take care." He says, snap-shutting his phone.

Kei hides his cellphone in his pocket and looks at me with a little grin. "Hikari, you'll be-"

"Yes, I heard. Thank you." I say.

I don't know his family yet. I remember father, mother and brother. My head aches. I put a hand on my forehead, trying to forget about the pain.

"Hikari are you alright?!" asked Kei anxiously.

"Y-yes." I say, "I just need to get some more slee-"

"Hikari!" Kei's voice says, the last thing I hear.

I'm back at the dark place again. I walk towards a light I see. The tapping of my shoes is the only thing I hear.

"Ahhh!" screamed a voice.

I rush toward the light and see a figure behind it.

It's me.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Author's note:

I thank the people who sends pm's, motivating me to write another chapter and finishing it overnight. Thank you. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Yay! My summer classes' almost finished, that way I can update everyday! :))

Anyways thank you to those who reviews, It makes me very happy!

YOU, YES YOU READING THIS, thank you :))

* * *

Chapter 7- Back to school

_I'm back at the dark place again. I walk towards a light I see. The tapping of my shoes is the only thing I hear._

_"Ahhh!" screamed a voice._

_I rush toward the light and see a figure behind it._

_It's me._

It's me, she has a raven hair, dark eyes and bronze skin. She's on the ground, hugging her knees, after a while, the dark place becomes a library. The library is dim with light, Hikari is sitting there, crying. I walk towards her, when I tried to touch her, she stifles her tears and looks up, I look behind me and see Kei standing there. **Is he the reason why I'm crying?**

*crack*

The black world is shattering again like from before, I took one last glance to Hikari and Kei, she is struggling from Kei, and he is holding her still. **I don't understand.**

I sit up on the bed while gasping for air, Kei is sitting beside the bed. He tries to reach me but I back away quickly, landing on the floor. Kei runs to the other side of the bed where I fell,

"Hikari? Are you alright?!" He asks.

Kei walks toward me and holds the small of my back. I flinch and push him away from me. **If he's the reason why I cried, I couldn't trust him can I?! **After pushing him away, he just stands there, dumbstruck. I back away slowly, my back hitting a window. My hands behind my back skim on the window. I look at him walking towards me, I panic and open the window behind me, I take one last breath and jump.

"Hikari!" shouts Kei.

I close my eyes and feel the wind blowing my face. Something's wrong. A hand grips on my arm. I look up and see Kei with fierce and furious face.

"What the hell are you doing Hikari!" he shouts.

I don't speak. I only let him pull me up in the room again. When I got in the room again, he carries me and plops me on the bed but pinning me on it. I struggle but I can't get free. I glare at him furiously but he just stares at me like a calm predator sure of killing a prey. I stop struggling and shake in fear instead.

"What the…" He says softly, "HELL WERE YOU DOING, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF HIKARI?!" louder this time.

I shut my eyes by the angry tone of his voice. My heart beats faster than before, I'm scared. For a few seconds, his furious expression became concerned slowly. He furrows his eyebrows and bites his lower lip.

"Why would you do that? I don't know what I'd do if I lose you again." He says, sounding a little strained.

I shot my eyes open, staring at him unbelievably.** Why would he make me cry yet happy? I partially, like and hate him.** Being underneath him makes me unsafe yet protected. **What is the reason that I fell in love with this guy? Whatever it is… it only makes sense that I chose the right person.**

My muscles relax slowly, I close my eyes and say, "Hey, what happened to me, how did I get an amnesia anyway?"

My words caught him off -guard, he winced a little and stare at me, frozen. His grip loosens, but I stay still. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He looks terrified.

"Uh, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I know how painful it is." I say pretending to understand his current position.

He still doesn't speak. I think he's searching for words. He seems to stare at me, but it's more like he's staring through me. I don't speak too, I need to let him take his time and calm down. My eyes were as wide as saucers when I feel a lip brush to mine.

He kisses me gently. I close my eyes and kiss him back. For some reason, I feel like floating in air, like every problems in my life lifted. He pulls back and smiles at me, I smile back.

"Tomorrow, you and I will be going to school." He says, getting off me.

"Okay…" I say, still dazed in our kiss.

Nightfall came and I sleep beside Kei. I got my own bedroom, but I'm too afraid to be alone, so Kei let me sleep with him. We sleep together face to face, his arms are wrapped around me, his forehead touches mine, and we share the same breath. **He's fast asleep, he must be tired. **I touch his cheek when I'm sure that he's asleep. He wakes up, squinting and caught me touching his cheek, I quickly pull my hand back but he stops it.

"It's okay." He whispers.

I blush slightly, hoping that it's not visible. I let my hand stay on his cheek and we both look into each other's eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

I nod slowly. Kei sighs and then smiles. He kisses my forehead and we both slowly face the ceiling. His arm is under my neck, and his mouth is against my ear. He hums a very familiar song. I turn to face him again and embrace him. I smile and close my eyes while burying my head on his chest. His chin is just above my head. We both drift to sleep while embracing each other.

I wake up finding Kei bare-chested. I blush a little and don't move. He looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning, Hikari." He says sweetly.

I snap to reality and stutter at him, "U-um… G-good mo-morning…"

He walks toward me bringing me clothes.

"Here, wear this."

I look at the clothes and take it. He wears his uniforms and opens the door to leave.

"Wait!" I shout.

He turns to me and says, "What's wrong Hikari?"

I look away and fidget, "U-umm… I-I really am scared of b-being alone, s-so…can you stay here for a while?"

His eyes widened and a blush appears on his face. I pouted a little, waiting for his reply. He looks away and scratches his head, "S-sure… please d-do hurry up…"

I smile a little, but the awkwardness just doesn't go away. I look at the clothes on the bed; brassiere, underwear, dark green polo, yellow tie and a dark blue skirt. I wear the clothes one by one and plop a cloth on the floor. I can see that Kei winces every time a cloth falls down. Once I finished, I walk towards Kei and lands a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and covers his eyes with a hand.

"What's the matter Kei?" I ask.

"N-nothing." He says instantly.

We arrived at 'Hakusenkan', many students' uniform are brown, ours is white. I tug Kei's elbow and he faces me.

"Why is our uniform different from them?" I ask.

"That's because we're from the top 7 best students and we're considered to be special. That's why we are treated differently."

"Oh."

Kei and I arrived at a greenhouse. It is filled with plants and animals. Kei sits on a sofa and looks at me, patting his lap. **He wants me to sit on his lap? **I sit on his lap without hesitation, facing a wall, I put my knees up. His arms are around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leans his head on my back and breathes my sweet smell. I look outside the greenhouse, it's raining. I close my eyes and smell the rain.

"Hikari…" Kei whispers, his arms tightens and his head buries on my back. I hold his arms and turn to my front, putting my knees on his lap too.

"Kei, are we the only special ones?" I say, trying to break the silence.

He shakes his head and breathes out. The feeling of his warm breath against my back feels relaxing. I quiver, but it's not fear. Kei lets go of me and lets me sit down beside him. He wraps his arm around me and I embrace him, resting my head on his shoulder, he rest his head on mine. We both close our eyes and drifted to sleep. The door opened but I fell asleep already.

I'm back at the dark place. This time, I see Kei, his back facing me and he holds a girl's hand, someone I don't know. She has a long wavy blonde hair and a pale skin. Then, both of them face me, smiling evilly. I shiver. **Why is Kei with someone else? Who is she?**

"Kei…" says the girl in a sweet tone.

"Yuuki…" says Kei with the same tone as her.

**Yuuki?! **My head hurts. **Yuuki. Yuuki. Yuuki. Have I heard this name before?**

They both face each other, leaning closer, their lips touch each other. Yuuki's hand trailed from his waist to his neck. Kei's hands did the same, only its direction is toward her waist. They both kiss each other hungrily in front of me. My eyes widened, I put both of my palms against my ears even though there was no sound. I scream to the top of my lungs but they continue kissing.

*Crack*

The dark place begins to shatter, I still continue to scream. **Yuuki? **My head aches from the name. Finally, they both stop kissing and turn to my direction. They both glare at me while hugging each other, like they're trying to protect themselves from me. I back away with scared eyes. I'm so tensed that I might die.

"Ahhh!" I scream continuously.

"Hikari? Hikari?!" I hear Kei's voice.

I wake up with tears in my eyes. Kei is standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. He's shaking me. I cry again putting my hands on my eyes.

"Hikari" says Kei, then I feel a light brush on my cheeks.

I open my eyes and push him away from me. I stand up, getting my bag and walk ahead of him. I open the door to exit the greenhouse. **I can't take this anymore, that dark place is creeping me out. **I want to go home and cry about it but a hand stops me.

"You can't go outside, it's still raining." Kei says coolly.

"What do you mean by that? I want to go home!" I shout at him.

"How do you plan on doing that? Do you know the way back there?"

"No! but I'll… I'll ask someone to…"

"Don't be ridiculous Hikari, if you want your memories back, you need to endure every pain you're going through right now." Kei pulls me to him. "Don't give up just because you think you can't take it anymore, fight back, because you don't know that maybe you can overcome it." He continues.

I stare at him with furrowed eyebrows, he's so sweet and caring. I hug him and breathe in his scent, it's fresh with sweat. The door opens.

"Kei?! What the hell are you doing?!" a girl screams.

I look at her and she runs toward me, hugging.

"Hikari….you're fine…" The girl cries.

I get confused and gulp. I pat her back and smile a bit. "Um… if I may ask, who are you?" I say.

She stops her crying and pulls away from me. "Hikari?" she says.

She turns to Kei with shocked look. "What's the meaning of this Kei?"

Kei closes his eyes and sighs, "We'll talk about this later, when everyone's here."

"Even Yuuki?" she snaps.

I flinch at the name 'Yuuki'.** She was real after all? Then she's trouble.**

Kei sits on the sofa again and pats his lap. I sit there again. She looks at both of us then glare at Kei.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she says.

"A little." Kei admits.

I sit on his lap and face him, I embrace him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she became lovey-dovey." She says, "especially with you Kei!"

"Why, Akira? Do you want her like this to Tadashi then?" He says teasingly.

"No, that's not what I mean!"

Kei laughs and replies, "Okay okay."

I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest. I embrace Kei tighter and bury my head on his neck.

"Hikari? What's wrong?"

I close my eyes and breathe his scent again. My mouth is against his neck. "Why can't I make you laugh?" I say, clutching his shoulders.

He seems to be taken aback. Kei smiles and wraps his arms around my waist and whispers something against my ear, "Are you jealous?"

I nod instantly. He laughs a little. I smile and kiss his neck. He groans a little and nibbles my ear. His hands are caressing my back. He pulls me away and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. My hands trailed from his shoulders to his chest. I hear a few coughs from behind. We both pull away and look behind to see four people there.

"Find a place you two, geez…" says a boy with dark brown hair.

"Let them be… I think it's… necessary?" a boy with dark green hair and two blondes to his left and right says.

Kei asked me to go outside for a while, he says that he has to talk to the people in private. I wait outside with an umbrella, tapping my right foot. I sigh heavily then see a black car. A girl goes out of it, she has a blonde wavy hair, very similar from the dark place. She hovers an umbrella over her head and runs toward the greenhouse. She stops in front of me, glaring and smiling.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." She says.

"Who're you?" I say, not caring about her insult.

"Someone who's not going to tell you her name is because you're too low and worthless for it to know."

A vein throbbed in my forehead. "So your name is 'Someone who's not going to tell you her name is because'-"

"You're so stupid aren't you?" she says, cutting me.

"I pretend, if you're not taking me seriously." I reply.

She glares at me again. "Well I'm not to waste my time here talking to you, why don't you just disappear from this world?" she then, walks inside the greenhouse and I hear her mumble something, "I wish you did, the last time."

I close my eyes to calm myself. I smell the wet pavement, hear the rain drops pattering, and feel the cold air. The clouds are dark, and so is the school. I somehow, like rain, it's calming and soothing.

The door of the greenhouse opens and I look behind, Kei.

Kei sits on the sofa with a blonde girl beside him. Kei pats his lap and lets me sit on it. The blonde girl glares at me and clenches her fist. I face Kei and embrace him. "Kei, what's the name of the girl beside you?" I say loudly. Then I whisper something to Kei.

"Someone who's not worth knowing the name of." He replies coolly.

I giggle and kiss his cheek. I can feel the girl clenching tighten. I smile and close my eyes. **HOW'S THAT?! I JUST PAWNED YOU!**

"Oh Kei, please just tell me her name." I whimpered.

"Sure my cute little puppy, it's Yuuki. Don't ask it from me again, I might vomit." He says, pinching my nose.

**DOUBLE PAWNED.**

I laugh. The people around me sweat-drops except Yuuki. I don't mean to be evil, but I didn't know that being evil is fun too, although not too much. Kei is so funny, how come he follows me without hesitation?

Kei smiles at me and kisses my cheeks. I giggle and embrace him more, "Even if it's unintentional, I don't regret falling for you Kei!" I say.

He froze to my words. He blushes and smiles. Kei whispers something at my ear, "I'll return the favor later."

"Kei, Hikari seems to change… a lot, and you… like it…" says the green-haired guy.

"Of course Ryuu." Kei replies.

It was night already, Kei held my hand as he ushers me to a seat. A long table is across me where foods lay. I grab a chicken leg and scoff it. "Ish dericious Kei!" I muffle.

Kei looks at me scoffing different food, and smiles.

Later on, Kei carries me on his bed. I dressed myself into a light purple nightgown, my brassiere and underwear are quite visible. He closes the light but the moon illuminates his room.

"Hikari…" Kei whispers.

"Hmm?" I say.

He faces me, and I face him. Kei holds my hand while looking at me.

"If I propose to you, will you say yes?"

I laugh and touch his cheek, "Let nature take its course, it's worth the wait." I whisper.

"Okay…"

End of chapter 7

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for cutting it, conflicts will start at chapter 8. –gasps- WHAT WILL THEY DO?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Thank you ElmMoon171

Animelover 123

Guest

And Pewdelia-chan for reviewing and following. Your reviews made my day!

Anyways, I changed my pen name to '.'RainyMood'.' I just love rainymood!

Enjoy this chapter, or maybe not.

Chapter 8- Truth behind Lies

He gently touches my wrist and puts my hand over his cheek. That slight touch passes me an electric feeling. I smile at him and close my eyes.

As time passes, I'm back at that dark place again. I look around, and this time, I see Akira, the girl from the greenhouse. She looks at me, pitying me.

"Akira?" I say trying to remember clearly that is her name.

"I'm so sorry Hikari…" she says softly.

I tilt my head and give her a perplex look. She reaches for me hand. I was about to walk towards her when a raven strands of hair brush my shoulder.** Oh. She was talking to the Hikari behind me.** I sigh heavily and watch the scene like it's some kind of movie.

"Akira… I don't know what to do…" Hikari says, crying in her arms.

Akira pats her back and kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I think, Kei deceived you."

"He did!"

Hikari's crying got worse. I stand there speechless.

"He cheated on me! He lied to me!" Hikari shouts.

Shivers ran down to my body. I clench my fists trying to say it's not real.

Akira sighs and closes her eyes, "I know…but maybe, it's not-"

"NO! AKIRA! KEI KISSED YUUKI 2 TIMES, HE EVEN KISSED BAAACK!" Hikari shouts, finally bursting into tears. She hiccupped a lot of times and wail with mouth open.

I stood there, speechless, I shake violently, unable to withstand the truth behind Kei's sweet and caring face. He lied to me. That's why Yuuki was there.

The dark place created a cracked sound, it began to shatter. I still stand there, scared-stiff. I cover my mouth with both of my hands, resisting the urge to break down and cry until I die instead I replace it with a scream. My pulse gets higher and higher. I continue to scream until I find out that I am sitting up on Kei's bed while screaming. Kei sits up and quickly envelopes me to his arms.

"Shh, shh, I'm here Hikari, calm down…" He whispers softly, patting my back.

I cry and cry while gripping his shoulders and burying my head on his neck. Every pain goes out of my body as I cry a tear. It only takes a few drops of tears to remove all the pain from my body, but I still don't stop crying. Kei is actually dumbfounded because I've been crying for more than 5 minutes.

"H-Hikari…?!" Kei anxiously says while shaking me.

He pulls me closer into his chest, making my sobs muffle. He presses a palm at the back of my head, trying to make my crying softer. He didn't really care about the wetness that I poured onto him. He just sits there, waiting for me to calm down. He embraces me, "Shh, shh, I'm here, cry all you want."

I want to stop crying, but the idea of losing him is just too painful for me to take. Who will I trust? Who will I love? I quickly pull away from him and stand beside the bed. Kei looks at me, puzzled and just sits on the bed for a while.

"Kei, tell me…" I say with a tone of anger.

Kei stares at me. I clench my fist and try to fight off the feeling of bursting to tears again, but I failed, I cry so hard, tears were streaming down on my face and I hiccup a lot, "am I the one and only girl you have kissed?" I say, choking the words out.

He gasped a little and just stares at me with wide eyes. He looks terrified with his mouth opened, his eyebrows, furrowed and his eyes wide. Kei gulps for air and clear his throat.

"Hikari…"

"What?!"

Kei can see the pain in me very clearly. He understands me. I trust him with all my heart, but for that memory to come back to me, I lost many of my trusts for him. He then, concentrates his look to the moon then to me.

"Whatever memory showed up there, I can explain it." He says calmly.

"You can't explain it!" I spit his words at him, "whatever it is, I think you were the reason why I had an amnesia in the first place!"

I fall on the floor, legs apart and shaking. I look at my tears dropping at the floor, making the floor have darker spots. I put my palm under my tears to collect them.

"That's complete nonsense, of course I can explain it." Kei says making Hikari irritated.

"But you cheated on me Kei…you lied about everything, you kissed Yuuki, you broke my heart and me." I say between my hiccups in crying.

I keep on crying until Kei says something, "I didn't cheat, it was her kissing me, I didn't kiss her back…"

"Liar." I say softly.

He walks toward me and levels his head, the same as mine, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. I don't move. I'm scared to be punched by him. His grip on my chin softens, like his anger drifted away.

"I don't like her, I only like you, trust me on this…"

I close my eyes and shake my head, "it's hard to believe someone once you did before…"

His grip tightens again, "I told you…" he says softly, "I'm…not…lying!" louder this time.

Tears fall down again, I'm afraid of him hurting me, I push him away and run towards the door, before I could turn the knob, Kei wraps his hand on my mouth and his arm around my wrists. I struggle to free myself by kicking his foot but he doesn't let go, he's too strong for me to fight. I try to scream but I can't, he covers my mouth with great force. He walks backwards, pulling me with him. I bite his hand and free myself.

"Hikari!" the last thing I hear from him.

I run away from him. I look at the other side and see the stairs. It's too far away. I see Kei running towards me. I have no choice but to jump from here to down there. I jump without hesitation, he shouts and all the maids come out. I land with my sides. I broke my left arm and left leg. I run away from the house like escaping a murderer's house after 7 years. The security guards are still awake. I quickly pass through them and the gate, but then I hear some voices saying to catch the girl running away. I run fast but my legs hurt too much. I run and run. I see someone on the pavement while I grunt towards the bicycle. I see a boy behind it.

"Hikari!" says the boy.

I flinch at him when he says my name. "Help me!" I shout at him.

He winces and runs toward me. He carries me on the back of his bicycle and sits on the front. He starts to accelerate the bike fast, "Hikari?! What wrong?!" he shouts. My vision goes blur, my head hurts so much, "I think I hit my head when I jumped down onto the floor Kei." I say unconsciously.

"It's me Iori!" he shouts while he pedals.

I feel myself slip. I fall from the bike and hit something hard. "Hikari!"

I hear thunders. Raindrops start to fall pattering on my face. I hear his voice, "Don't give up.". Kei. I hear another, it's Iori, shaking me and carrying me. I close my eyes and fell to a deep sleep.

End of chapter 8

Author's note:

The next chapter will come out soon, till we see again and please review!

Sad moments will start at chapter 9, prepare your eyes, or not… :((


End file.
